Recuerdos de luz : Reto ecológico
by KuroAnjelik
Summary: Seto se ve arrastrado a un reto que no puede rechazar. Mokuba tiene que hacer un ensayo y ha decidido que su hermano mayor lo ayudara. UN RETO…UN ENSAYO…UN JET DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES…Y LA PREGUNTA ¿COMO AYUDAR A QUE EL MUNDO SEA UN LUGAR MEJOR PARA TODOS? El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración: The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku.


**¡Hola!**

**El siguiente fic constara de un capitulo, me gusto bastante la idea de ¿Qué puede hacer uno para ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor? Propuesta por el foro Anteiku, inspirada en eso me anime a escribir este fic con dos de mis personajes favoritos de YU-GI-OH, el perfectísimo Seto *-* y el lindísimo Mokuba xD**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE YU-GI-OH NO ME PERTENECEN…POR QUE SON DEL GENIALISIMO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**

**Sin más que acotar…**

**Que disfruten el fic.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.- ¡ Algo mundial ! -.-.-.-.-**

Un niño de cabello azabache estaba en clase, nada nuevo, exámenes a primera hora, clases las demás horas, dos recesos, podría decirse que era un aburrido día como los demás. Al menos hasta que en la última clase dejaron una tarea sobre ecología que consistía en hacer un ensayo respondiendo la pregunta del profesor en mínimo 900 palabras y máximo 5000 palabras. La pregunta decía: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor para todos? Una pregunta ciertamente normal, pero al niño no le pareció tan simple de contestar. La fecha límite para entregar el ensayo era de un mes, así que tenía mucho tiempo para contestar.

Finalmente llegó la hora de salir, nuestro pequeño Kaiba recogió sus cosas y salió tranquilamente, subió a la limusina que lo esperaba fuera y partió con destino a la mansión, en el camino siguió pensando que podría hacer el para hacer al mundo un lugar mejor, recordó que ellos invertían en investigaciones para crear nuevas formas de energía limpia, ciertamente eso ayudaría al mundo, pero él sabía que eso no era una ayuda directa para el mundo, ya que el principal objetivo era minimizar los gatos energéticos de la compañía que ya poseía un sin número de sucursales en todo el mundo y un sinfín de socios. El niño ciertamente buscaba una respuesta directa y realista de que puede hacer por el mundo.

_**¿Cómo ayudar de verdad? **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cayó la tarde sobre la mansión Kaiba. El mayor de los hermanos acababa de llegar cuando noto algo que lo desconcertó. Vio a Mokuba parado a un lado de uno de los ventanales que miraba al patio. Estaba allí con una mirada ciertamente triste. Un tanto preocupado se acercó al niño quien siempre lo solía saludar con una estruendosa bienvenida y un abrazo que los solía dejar tirados en el piso, tan pronto ingresaba a la mansión…

-Hola Moki, ¿te sucede algo? - preguntó directamente al chico.

\- Nii_sama...hola...no, nada-contesto algo distraído.

-Hum- con cierta molestia- no sé por qué no te creo, está bien, si no quieres decírmelo que lastima, tendré que ir yo solo al estreno privado de esa nueva película tan famosa...

-Naniiii!... Nii_samaaaa... no seas así- tomándose de la capa de seto y haciendo berrinche- yo quiero ir también.

\- Puedo llevarte si me dices primero que te pasa- con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Es solo un ensayo que tengo que hacer para la escuela- contesto con un puchero.

\- Nunca habías tenido problemas con la escuela, Hum... ¿un profesor te la está haciendo pasar mal?

-Nooo... es solo que... no sé cómo hacer mi ensayo- con una mirada triste.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás de la amplia sala.

\- Hay que...- sentándose a un lado de su hermano le conto en que consistía el trabajo.

-Ya veo, pero no le veo el problema...hay muchas cosas que podrías escribir.

\- Lo se Nii_sama pero el problema es la condición que nos dejó el profesor.

-¿Condición?-miro extrañado.

\- Si... veras, tiene que ser algo real que se podamos hacer para ayudar.

\- Entiendo, y aun no sabes que podrías hacer ¿no?

\- Sí... La verdad se me ocurren algunas cosas que podría hacer, pero no me decido - atajándose la cabeza y revolviendo su cabello

\- jajajaja...pues despeinándote no conseguirás las respuestas que buscas...a mi también se me ocurren algunas cosas que podrías hacer... ya sé... ¿por qué no lo intentas antes de escribirlo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres hermano?- preguntó curioso el niño.

\- A que hagas realidad las ideas que tienes, luego de las experiencias escribirás el ensayo, es bastante sencillo- respondió orgulloso.

\- Suena genial Nii_sama...y ya sé...jijijiji que tal si para hacerlo más interesante lo hacemos una competencia - dijo sonriente, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

\- ¿Porque algo me dice que todo esto ya estaba planeado?- dijo Seto fingiendo enojo.

\- Sé que no te negarías a un reto hermano, además es para ayudar a tu lindo hermanito- poniendo carita de ángel.

\- Hum…si...pero ¿por qué yo?, si es tu tarea- tratando de librarse.

\- Porque si gano me dejaras conducir el Jet Dragón Blanco de ojos azules contigo de copiloto- respondió sonriente, Seto trago saliva al imaginarse eso- y si pierdo ya no te molestare con eso hasta que tenga 16 años.

\- Bien, me parece justo- dijo aceptando el reto del más pequeño, recordando como desde hace meses no lo deja en paz con lo de conducir el Jet.

\- Solo una cosa más nii_sama, hay una regla para la competencia.

\- Te escucho- dijo atento.

\- No se puede comprar la victoria, eso quiere decir que no podemos pagarle a personas para plantar árboles o algo por el estilo- mirando burlonamente a su hermano quien hacia una mueca de fastidio (¿ya tenía planeado algo así?)- pero si se puede comprar maquinaria, publicidad, etc.

\- ...- Seto quedo pensativo unos segundos que parecieron eternos para el niño- está bien, acepto tus condiciones- finalmente respondió cambiando su mirada seria por una más amable y una pequeña sonrisa para su hermanito.

\- ¡Sii!- salto feliz, definitivamente hacer este ensayo sería divertido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al día siguiente (sábado) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ingreso el Gran Seto Kaiba a la sala de juntas donde lo esperaban los jefes de todas las compañías socias de Kaiba corp. quienes hacían acto de presencia a través de un monitor... Gracias a la alta tecnología que posee la Kaiba corp. era posible realizar una conferencia tan grande con todos los socios de todos los países al mismo tiempo (como son un montón de empresarios ricos todos saben hablar inglés perfectamente por lo que no existía problemas de idioma).

Así dio inicio la junta...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En otro lugar de ciudad domino...

El Rey de los Duelos se preparaba para otro día normal con sus amigos...Hasta que el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, algo extrañado con el número que lo contactaba, respondió mientras se disponía a tomar su jugo de naranjas.

\- Yugiiiiiiii! Necesito ayuda...mi hermano...reto...Jet...- fueron las palabras que lograba distinguir el ojivioleta mientras el pequeño Kaiba lo bombardeaba sin tregua, al parecer hablando algo sobre algún tipo de reto contra su hermano.

\- Hola Mokuba, etooo...claro que te ayudare, llamaré a los chicos- dijo Yugi algo confundido aun por que no entendió ni la mitad de lo que el niño dijo.

-Genial, graciaaassss - dijo sonriendo el muy animado niño- entonces nos vemos a las 14 donde te dije...adiós- colgó

\- ¿Nani?...¡esperaaa!... ¿En qué momento dijo dónde nos veríamos?- con una gotita cayendo de sus cien

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la junta...

Todos los hombres y mujeres al otro lado del monitor asintieron sin peros luego de la impecable exposición del Presidente de Kaiba corp., el cual se mostraba serio pero complacido con lo que había logrado. _"Ganare este reto Moki"_ pensó para sí mientras se despedía con una leve reverencia, los monitores se comenzaron a apagar de a uno sin que antes el ejecutivo del otro lado imitara respetuosamente la reverencia de Seto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En algún lugar de Ciudad Domino (que Yugi tuvo que adivinar)...

Se reunían frente a Kaibalandia Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda, y Ryo, siendo recibidos casi al instante por Mokuba quien tomando a Yugi del brazo básicamente lo arrastro hasta una zona reservada en los parques donde se podía notar cómodas cillas alrededor de una bonita mesita cubierta de aperitivos y bebidas ( este Mokuba si que sabe agradar a la gente jeje) . Era una escena bastante animada, mientras Jou y Honda tomaban asiento y comenzaban a devorar todo lo que se encontraban, Anzu los regañaba, Ryo los observaba silenciosamente con una gotita de pena, Yugi se disculpaba por la actitud de sus compañeros, y Mokuba solo les contaba, feliz y divertido, todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Comprendo, pero… ¿en qué podemos ayudar nosotros? - preguntó Anzu.

\- Lo que sé es que será genial patearle el trasero a ese presumido- dijo Jou.

\- Ya entiendo por eso necesitas especialmente la ayuda de Yugi jejeje- menciono Ryo sospechando lo que el chico quería hacer y sonrió cómplice con una mirada que te podría hacer pensar que era Bakura tramando una de las suyas (así se burlón como el mismo Bakura) Mokuba solo correspondió la sonrisa con una igual me malévola.

Yugi al ver esa expresión y la reacción del chico, seguida por la misma sonrisa malévola pero esta vez expresada por sus demás amigos, sintió como las miradas de todos se clavaban en él, _"Que acaso soy el único que aún no descubrió que quiso decir Ryo"_, pensó mientras trago saliva, ellos se estaban tomando muy enserio lo de ganarle a Kaiba.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes - con unos ojitos tiernos sonrió confiado - les contare el plan...

**-.-.-.-.-Semanas después-.-.-.-.-**

Ninguno de los hermanos daba pistas al otro de que tramaban, pero algo era seguro, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Así llego finalmente el día en el decidirían quien ganaba. Una semana antes de la fecha que acordó el profesor para la entrega de ensayos, acompañado claro de una pequeña exposición frente a todos...

\- Nii_sama...rapidoooo- insistía Mokuba.

\- Si ya voy- respondió sin despegar los ojos de unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

\- Bien siéntate aquí por favor- dando unas palmaditas a su lado en el amplio sofá de la sala.

\- Está bien- respondió sentándose a un lado del pequeño quien le arrebato las hojas de la mano para que atendiera a lo que quería que viera, Seto hiso una mueca de molestia pero le restó importancia al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hermanito, el niño estaba notablemente emocionado, así que decidió no regañarlo.

\- Ya es el momento. ..primero yooo!- dijo como gritando el niño, Seto solo sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Mokuba tomo el control remoto del gran televisor de la sala y presionando un botón lo encendió. Se comenzó a reproducir un video al que el niño puso pausa antes de que comenzara.

-Nii_sama prepárate para ser mi copiloto jijijiji- sonrió el niño sintiéndose el ganador-lo que hice fue esto- dijo poniendo play al video, Seto algo extrañado solo se limitó a observar.

En el televisor comenzaron a salir escenas de varios duelos de ciudad batallas, los principales protagonistas de los videos eran Yugi, Jounouchi y Ryo fue como una introducción de no más de 5 segundos, luego un título en la pantalla KAIBA CORP PRESENTA… COMO AYUDAR AL MUNDO…comenzó mostrando a Yugi paseando por un sendero aparentemente buscando algo, llego a un lugar, ESTE ES PERFECTO, dijo mientras levantaba la mano como llamando a alguien, ¡CHICOS AQUÍ!, grito algo animado; de quien sabe dónde, salió de la derecha de la pantalla Ryo Bakura con una pala en sus manos, y de la izquierda Jounouchi katsuya arrastrando un carrito con un arbolito encima; SI QUE ES PERFECTO AMIGO, dijo alegre el rubio mientas sonreía. En la siguiente escena ya habían plantado en arbolito y Yugi utilizando unos guantes acomodaba la arena alrededor del mismo, SERA DE GRAN AYUDA PARA EL MUNDO CUANDO CREZCA agrego Ryo levantando la pala del piso, los demás asintieron y Yugi hablo sobre la importancia de los árboles para el mundo. De un momento a otro frente a ellos apareció Honda como distraído bebiendo un refresco y sin prestar atención a nada tiro la botella vacía al piso, los protagonistas lo miraron algo indignados, esta vez fue Ryo el que se acercó a Honda y le explico por qué no debía tirar basura en el suelo así como así, Jou y Yugi expresaron su total apoyo a la idea del albino, Honda se terminó disculpando y prometió ya no repetir tan horrible acto. En la última escena Anzu actuando de entrevistadora preguntaba a los chicos como les gusta a ellos ayudar al mundo, y por qué lo hacían. Finalmente en los últimos minutos Yugi como El Rey de los Duelos se dirigió a sus millones de fans en todo el mundo animándolos a ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor despidiéndose con una pose característica de él.

Termino el video y Mokuba muy feliz admiraba el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano mayor quien no había dicho nada durante todo el video.

-Es indiscutiblemente una buena idea…pero…este video va a ayudar al mundo tanto como alardeas Moki?- preguntaba algo incrédulo, aun no se rendiría.

-Yo creo que si lo traduces a más de 15 idiomas y lo transmites en televisión nacional en casi todos los países… ¡CLARO QUE SI! Jeje jejeje- Seto trago saliva, en eso el niño tenía razón pero aún no se rendiría- solo mira esto nii_sama- dijo mientras ponía el noticiero en la televisión

EN OTRAS NOTICIAS: La campaña denominada AYUDEMOS EL MUNDO COMO EL REY DE LOS DUELOS patrocinada por Mokuba Kaiba de Kaiba corp. ha tomado al mundo por sorpresa, miles de niños y jóvenes fans del Rey y de los demás finalistas de Ciudad Batallas han comenzado pequeños grupos que se dedican a plantar árboles y limpiar los parques, las calles en todo el mundo están más limpias, grupos ecológicos en todo el mundo también se han unido al movimiento. En otras noticias: las acciones de…

-Creo que gane- sonrió ampliamente el niño a su estupefacto hermano mayor. Seto si bien sabía que Mokuba era capaz de muchas cosas, no se imaginaba algo tan grande, observo fijamente los ojos de su hermanito, estaban llenos de decisión.

-Es una idea genial Moki, has superado por mucho mis expectativas, te felicito- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño- pero yo no me quedare atrás, solo mira los papeles de los cuales me despojaste hace un rato – sonrió confiado. Esta vez fue el niño quien desconfió, ¿que podría haber hecho su hermano que superara lo que el hiso?; observo los papeles, llenos de gráficos eran informes de inversiones de las empresas que eran socias de Kaiba corp.

-¿De qué son las gráficas nii_sama?-pregunto el niño que aún no había comprendido.

\- Como bien sabes, estos son graficos de invercion-señalando las barras azules en los graficos de la derecha del documento- y estos muestran el valor que las acciones han ido ganando como consecuencia de las inversiones - dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, Mokuba por su parte solo asentia y observaba con detenimiento los gráficos que su hermano bien le había enseñado a leer hace pocos años.

\- wooo...en relación a las inversiones de todas estas empresas, el valor de sus acciones subió un poquito mas que proporcionalmente...pero...eso es muy dificil de lograr- llevándose una mano a la barbilla, le sorprendía lo que veía pero aun no comprendía- no entiendo como esto ayuda al mundo nii_sama

\- ¡ja! Solo tienes que ver en que invirtieron- dijo señalando una zona de especificaciones donde decia perfectamente detallado en que había invertido cada empresa. Los ojos de Mokuba quedaron cuadrados de la sorpresa- exactamente moki- dijo habiendo notado la sorpresa del menor y llebo una mano a la cabeza el mencionado para acariciarla- no fue fácil, preparé la presentación para convencer a los socios de las empresas en todo el mund...me tomo ummm...que seraaa...una noche prepararlo- dijo sonriendole a su hermanito quien aun seguía pasmado.

\- E..entonces...ese dia...- trató de articular aun muy sorprendido.

\- El dia siguiente al que me propusiste el reto, fui a la junta general y con la presentación que prepare en una noche los convenci de que invirtiendo parte de sus ganancias en orfanatos, escuelas y hospitales para personas de escasos recursos, el valor de sus acciones subiría por la buena fama que irían adquiriendo- casi parecía estar festejando su victoria- tal vez no hice que las calles y el aire estuvieran mas limpios, pero logre que niños en todo el mundo que estan pasando por la situación que nosotros hace tiempo tuvimos que soportar, ahora tengan un mejor futuro que el que nosotros ubieramos tenido si no derrotaba a Gozaburo- se podia notar algo de melancolía en su vos al pronunciar lo ultimo.

\- ¡Nii_sama...eres el mejor!- dijo saltando a sus brazos.

\- ¿Y eso a que viene?- preguntó mientras recibia a Mokuba y mantenia el equilibrio para no caer los dos al piso.

\- Lo que hiciste...es genial nii_sama- dijo el niño apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor. Seto pudo notar tristeza en su vos.

\- Mokuba - dijo seriamente alejando al niño del abrazo, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del menor y se agachó para quedar a su altura- ya no pienses en el pasado que tuvimos, lo que importa ahora es que lo superamos y que a pesar de todo mira donde estamos ahora- el niño levantó la vista y observó su alrededor notando lo amplio de la sala, la enorme pantalla del televisor, los finos cuadros adornando las paredes, repisas con libros que ya había leido casi en su totalidad por ser algunos muy complicados, muebles y adornos todo estéticamente ubicado- ...lo unico de lo que tienes que preocuparte es por el futuro, ahora que ya no existen limites para lo que podamos hacer.

\- Tienes razon nii_sama- respondio ya mas animado- pero ahora creo que el reto ya no tiene sentido.

\- Humm, tomemoslo como el empujón que necesitábamos para hacer algo por el mundo- dijo amable para luego erguirse nuevamente.

\- ¡si!- respondio recuperando su sonrisa.

Mokuba fue a comenzar a escribir su ensayo, lo termino ya para la tarde, lo habia escrito sin descanso por que no queria que se le fuera la inspiración, su hermano comprendiendolo ordeno que le llevaran las comidas y lo que pida a su habitación.

Tanto su ensayo como su presentación fueron impecables, recibiendo un A+++ de su sorprendido profesor. También recibió aplausos de todo sus compañeros quienes se habían unido de igual manera a la tan famosa campaña.

Los hermanos acordaron olvidar lo del reto...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tiempo despues-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Nii_samaaaa- gritaba Mokuba por los pasillos de Kaiba corp. Encontrando finalmente a su hermano en la oficina de presidencia- ya volví - dijo sonriendo.

-Eso lo puedo ver- dijo sin sorprenderse de verlo- aun asi ya hahia enviado gente a buscarte- se acerco al pequeño que llevaba la ropa algo rasgada y estaba aun bastante agitado

\- Nii_sama- levantó la mirada- fue uno de esos ejecutivos de china el que me mando a secuestrar...jeje...conseguí varias pruebas mientras escapaba- orgulloso mencionó, Seto sonrio complacido.

\- Lo hiciste bien- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Mokuba como ya tenia acostumbrado hacer- dime todo lo que paso mientras vamos a casa.

\- ¡si! Nii_sama- respondio mientras caminaban al ascensor- me llevaron en helicóptero a una isla privada, cuando se descuidaron utilice lo de las clases de defenza y me desate, fui a la sala de controles y les jodi la comunicación y demas apararos eléctricos, no sin antes llevarme la informacion que necesitaba en esto- mostrandole un aparato pequeño que cabía perfectamente en su mano- luego sali de alli con el unico helicóptero que tenian jajajajaja- rio burlonamente al recordar- cuando tome algo de altura sobrevole un poco la isla y pude notar como basicamente suplicaban que no me llevara su unica forma de salir de alli- Seto tambien rio.

-Y ahora me hecharas en cara que todo fue gracias a las clases de conduccion aérea que me suplicabas tomar para poder conducir el Jet Dragon...- diciendo con una sonrisa burlona lo siguiente- las mismas clases que te obligue a seguir hasta terminarlas completas cuando te diste cuenta de que no era tan facil como creias.

\- Nii_sama hummm- haciendo puchero bajo del ascensor pues ya habian llegado a la planta baja.

\- jajaja-pareciendole graciosa la cara que puso el niño- vamos no te pongas así- dijo como queriendo consolar al niño mientras caminaban a la limusina que los esperaba- ¿que tal si despues de asearte vamos a comer lo que tu quieras fuera de mansión?-preguntó como sabiendo que efectivamente el niño aceptaria alegre la propuesta. Entregó el dispositivo a uno de sus hombres de mas confianza que se encargaria de hacer lo que correspondia con lo del secuestro.

-¡siiii!- acepto emocionado el menor subiendo a la limusina seguido de su hermano.

La blanca y elegante limusina se alejo tranquilamente perdiendoce en la distancia. Dejando tras de si el imponente edificio central de Kaiba corp en Ciudad Domino sobre el cual, si uno se fijaba bien, podia notar un helicóptero negro con detalles verdes cullas hélices deflejavan los débiles y rojisos rayos de sol de la tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oOoOo.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me encanto escribir esta corta historia para el reto del foro Anteiku.**

**Es lo que yo pienso que podrian hacer en verdad, el poder del dinero de esos dos es grande, pero aun mas lo es el ingenio que poseen, tal vez por lo duro que fue sus vidas, pero que mas da? Si dominaron el mundo de YU-GI-OH con su propio esfuerzo y buenas ideas. Por eso es que Seto y Mokuba se ganan la admiración de una.**

**Sin mas...espero les halla gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta pronto...**


End file.
